


Award

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Stiletto goes to.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award

**Author's Note:**

> A shoe fic

       

 "The Golden Stiletto award for best sexual performance while wearing high heels goes to Sherlock Holmes.”

 John smiled as he handed Sherlock his award, a pair of gold stiletto pumps. Sherlock slid them on to his feet and then proceeded thank John by putting on one of his award winning performances.


End file.
